Itou Kashitarou
Itou Kashitarou (伊東歌詞太郎), или же ранее известен как "weezer", - певец и утайте, прославлен своим сильным, ясным, "освещающим" и серьезным голосом, с узким и почти дрожащим вибрато. Иногда его вибрато называют "fluttery" или слегка "своеобразным". Его голос довольно "теплый" и приятный для слуха. Он способен пропевать высокие ноты чисто и без особых усилий, у него широкий диапазон; также, Ито очень хорошо контролирует громкость своего пения. Его первая загрузка, по сути, даже и не кавер был, а оригинальная VOCALOID песня под названием "Namida ga Koboreru Mae ni" с использованием вокала . После этой песни, Ито получил почтительное "P", и стали его называть "FuwamokoP" (ふわもこP). В дополнение к работе с VOCALOID, он разместил несколько акустических и аранжированных каверов под утайте-именем "weezer"; они были хорошо восприняты, преодолели отметку 10K. Его кавер "Melt" был опубликован в начале 2012 года, этот кавер был его первым большим хитом; вскоре после этого он создал новую учетную запись, изменив свое имя на "Itou Kashitarou". Он удалил свой старый аккаунт, однако его опубликованные видео, размещенные на том самом аккаунте, до сих пор видны. Ито и по сей день загружает песни для VOCALOID, но не с таким энтузиазмом, как перепевки каверов. Он дружит c Amatsuki и часто сотрудничает с ним. Также он дружит с иллюстратором и мангакой с Kuwahara Souta, которая проиллюстрировала некоторые аватарки Ито в его твиттере. Он близкий и давний друг LeftyMonsterP (их юнит называется "Itowokashi"), они много сотрудничают в сочинении песен, часто проводят время вместе. Они знают друг друга с детства, вместе учились в одной средней школе. Когда они вместе проводят трансляции, Ито одевает лисью маску, а LeftyMonsterP одну из похожих масок. Его первой загрузкой в качестве утайте был акустический кавер песни "Strange Chameleon" группы The Pillows, но первым кавером под ником "Itou Kashitarou" был "Narisumashi Gengar" . Его первым самым популярным кавером был на песню "Shiwa" , он считается самым популярным кавером этой песни. Его самым популярным кавером считается "Pierrot", с более чем 2 миллионами просмотров и 40.4K Mylist на январь 2015. Проекты # Участник Smiley*2GS # Участник ShimeFive (〆5) # Участник Circle of Friends # Участник Teito Hanayoi Юниты * Itowokashi вместе с LeftyMonster-P. * Amatou Kashitsuki (甘党加湿器) вместе с Amatsuki. Список каверов (песня The Pillows) -Акустическая вер.- (2010.01.21) # "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" (I Can Surely Fly In The Sky) (песня Spitz) -Акустическая вер.- (2010.01.25) # "Hybrid Rainbow" (песня The Pillows) -Аранжированная вер.- (2010.01.31) # "Melt" -Аранжированная мужская вер.- (2012.01.10) # "Yumeyume" (Dream Dream) -Короткая аранжированная версия LeftyMonsterP.- (2012.01.13) Под именем Itou Kashitarou: # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.01.29) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Виолончель и пианино вер.- (2012.02.06) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Виолончель и пианино вер.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" (Cat Ears Archive) feat. Itou Kashitarou и Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Daybreak Arrival) feat. Itou Kashitarou и Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Clockwork Clown) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) feat. Itou Kashitarou и high_note (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Аранжированная версия LeftyMonsterP- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshiai" (Meeting of Stars) feat. Amatsuki и Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) (Запривачено) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta и Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" -Аранжированная версия LeftyMonsterP- (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (Remains of Love) (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib и Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (Оригинальная песня вместе с LeftyMonsterP) (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou и Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Boy Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, Kazyu-P, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky и Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends и Yuuto (2012.12.27) # "Hello Laughter" feat. halyosy, Ryo-kun, Rib, Gero, Dasoku и Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Pierrot" -аранжированная вер.- (2012.12.31) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG и Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c и Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.01) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.21) # "Setsuna Trip" (A Momentary Trip) feat. Itou Kashitarou и Yuuto (2013.03.06) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, nero, Rib, Soraru, Lon и Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Hysteri" (2013.04.05) # "Sayoko" (2013.04.20) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.05.16) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.21) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" (True LOVE 2000%) feat. Kashitaro Ito, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kony, Yuuto, Amatsuki и un:c (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 2000% OP) (2013.06.21) # "Interviewer" (2013.06.26) # "Kakurenbo" (Hide and Seek) (2013.07.03) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou и Amatsuki] (2013.07.13) # "Yakusoku" (Promise) (Оригинальная песня вместе с LeftyMonsterP) (2013.07.13) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2013.07.29) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" (Sacred Spear Explosion Boy) (2013.09.23) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and The Magical Robot) (2013.10.13) # "Jenga" (2013.11.02) # "Dubai" (Оригинальная песня вместе с LeftyMonsterP) (2013.11.02) # "from G to M" -Полная вер.- (2013.12.01) # "Yume no Akichi" (Glade of Dreams) (2013.12.19) # "Starduster" (2014.01.02) # "One Step Ahead" (2014.01.22) # "Sentimental Laboratory" (2014.01.30) # "Good Morning, Polar Night" (2014.03.22) # "Blessing" feat. Akatin, Underbar, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, that, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri и Reol (2014.04.17) # "OVER" (2014.04.22) # "Tomodachi no Mama de" (Forever Friends) feat. Circle of Friends (2014.05.01) # "Astro" (2014.05.03) # "Kami no Manimani" (At God's Mercy) feat. Rib и Itou Kashitarou (2014.05.12) # "Kyouhansha" (Accomplice) (2014.06.10) # "Milk to Coffee" (Milk and Coffee) (2014.07.02) # "Dog Day Afternoon" (2014.08.24) # "Life is a Journey" feat. Circle of Friends (2014.07.21) # "Persona Robot" (2014.10.14) # "Time Machine" feat. Amatsuki и Itou Kashitarou (2014.10.25) # "Girlfriend in Blue" (2014.11.09) # "Fairytale," (2014.11.30) # "PARADE" (Оригинальная песня от Itowokashi) (2014.12.22) (Только на YT) # "Yakusoku no Starry Night" (Promise on the Starry Night) (2014.12.31) # "Haru ni Ichiban Chikai Machi" (A Town Nearing Spring) (2015.03.07) # "Boku no Hosomichi" (2015.04.03) # "Parabola ~Galileo no Yume~" (Оригинальная песня вместе с nishi-ken) (2015.04.08) # "Kokoro＊Palette" (Heart＊Palette) (2015.05.15) # "Gekkou Junshoku Girl" (Moonlight Embellishment Girl) (2015.05.30) # "Renai Saiban" (2015.07.04) # "Wasurerare Night" (Unforgettable Night) feat. Circle of Friends (2015.07.26) # "Shooting Star" (2015.09.04) # "Bungaku Shounen no Yuuutsu" (2015.10.01) # "Laika" (2015.11.03) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2015.12.05) # "Yodaka no Hoshi" (The Nighthawk Star) (2015.12.12) # "Curtain Call wa Nari Yamanai~!" (The Curtain Call Won't Stop Ringing!) feat. COF (2015.12.12) # "Role Praying" (2015.12.29) # "Boku Dake no Rock Star" (Rock Star for Myself) (2016.01.16) # "embrace" (2016.01.31) # "Dare mo Shiranai Happy End" (Happy Ending That No-one Knows About) (2016.03.12) # "Melody in the sky" (2016.04.26) # "Doudoumeguri" (Original with Itowokashi) (2016.05.01) (Только на YT) # "Izu no Odoriko" (The Dancing Girl of Izu) (2016.06.18) # "Time Traveler" (2016.07.23) # "Kiritorisen" (Cut-off Line) (2016.08.15) # "Hyakka Ryouran" (A Hundred Flames Blooming Profusely) (2016.09.02) # "Polaris" (2016.10.27) # "Night on the Galactic Railroad" (2016.10.31)}} Дискография |track1title = Yurufuwa Jukai Girl |track1info = (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) |track1lyricist = Ishifuro |track1composer = Ishifuro |track1arranger = Ishifuro |track2title = Bokura no Let it Be |track2info = (Our Let It Be) |track2lyricist = Harry |track2composer = Harry |track2arranger = KaiseiP |track3title = Setsuna Plus |track3info = (Momentary Plus) |track3lyricist = Mikito-P |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Coca-Cola Time |track4lyricist = MikitoP |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Sayoko |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = MikitoP |track6title = Children Record |track6info = |track6lyricist = Jin |track6composer = Jin |track6arranger = Jin }} |track1title = Sayonara no Kawari ni |track1info = (Instead of Goodbye) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track2title = Share, We Are |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track3title = Kimi Shinita Mou Koto Nakare |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track4title = Sanso no Umi |track4info = (Sea of Oxygen) |track4lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track5title = START |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1title = Yakusoku |track1info = |track1lyricist = Itowokashi |track1composer = Itowokashi |track1arranger = Itowokashi |track2title = Re;MilkyWay |track2info = |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track3title = Kakera |track3info = |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track4title = Usotsuki da, Boku wa |track4info = |track4lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track5title = Tomoshibi |track5info = |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track6title = Natsu no Nioi |track6info = |track6lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track6composer = LeftyMonsterP |track6arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track7title = Hoshiai |track7info = |track7lyricist = Itowokashi |track7composer = LeftyMonsterP |track7arranger = LeftyMonsterP |track8title = walk |track8info = |track8lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track8composer = LeftyMonsterP |track8arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1title = Soushoku LOVER |track1info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Amatsuki) |track1lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track1composer = LeftyMonsterP |track1arranger = |track2title = HOME |track2info = (Itou Kashitarou) |track2lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track2composer = LeftyMonsterP |track2arranger = |track3title = Star Rabbit |track3info = (Amatsuki, Itou Kashitarou) |track3lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track3composer = LeftyMonsterP |track3arranger = |track4title = Soushoku LOVER |track4info = (Herbivorous LOVER) (Инструментал) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = LeftyMonsterP |track4arranger = |track5title = HOME |track5info = (Инструментал) |track5lyricist = |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = |track6title = Star Rabbit |track6info = (Инструментал) |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LeftyMonsterP |track6arranger = }} (Оригинал) |track3lyricist = KEI |track3composer = KEI |track3arranger = |track4title = Melancholic |track4info = |track4lyricist = Junky |track4composer = Junky |track4arranger = |track5title = Shiwa |track5info = |track5lyricist = buzzG |track5composer = buzzG |track5arranger = |track6title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track6info = |track6lyricist = Mikito-P |track6composer = MikitoP |track6arranger = |track7title = HEAVEN |track7info = |track7lyricist = Hari |track7composer = Hari |track7arranger = |track8title = Kuusou Dice |track8info = (Оригинал) |track8lyricist = 40mP |track8composer = 40mP |track8arranger = |track9title = rebirthday |track9info = (Оригинал) |track9lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track9composer = Itou Kashitarou |track9arranger = |track10title = Calc. |track10info = |track10lyricist = JimmyThumb-P |track10composer = JimmyThumbP |track10arranger = |track11title = Kuusou Forest |track11info = |track11lyricist = Jin |track11composer = Jin |track11arranger = |track12title = Hero Mask |track12info = (Оригинал) |track12lyricist = buzzG |track12composer = buzzG |track12arranger = |track13title = START |track13info = |track13lyricist = LeftyMonsterP |track13composer = LeftyMonsterP |track13arranger = }} |track1title = Yume Chizu |track1lyricist = 40mP |track1composer = 40mP |track1arranger = |track2title = Kinyoubi no Ohayou |track2lyricist = HoneyWorks |track2composer = HoneyWorks |track2arranger = |track3title = Popura no Oka ni Kaze ga Fuku |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = Itou Kashitarou |track3arranger = |track4title = Happy Synthesizer |track4lyricist = Easy Pop |track4composer = Easy Pop |track4arranger = |track5title = Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer = Mikito-P |track5arranger = |track6title = Everything's Gonna Be Alright |track6lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track6composer = Itou Kashitarou |track6arranger = |track7title = Replica |track7lyricist = 40mP |track7composer = 40mP |track7arranger = |track8title = Sakura |track8lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track8composer = Itou Kashitarou |track8arranger = |track9title = Shinai Naru Franz Kafka ni Sasagu |track9lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track9composer = Itou Kashitarou |track9arranger = |track10title = Shutter chance |track10lyricist = MikitoP |track10composer = Mikito-P |track10arranger = |track11title = Boku no Hosomichi |track11info = |track11lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track11composer = Mikito-P |track11arranger = |track12title = Kanaria Cinderella |track12lyricist = BuzzG |track12composer = BuzzG |track12arranger = |track13title = I Can Stop Falling in Love |track13lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track13composer = Itou Kashitarou |track13arranger = |track14title = Parabol ~ Galileo no Yume |track14lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track14composer = Itou Kashitarou, Nishi-ken |track14arranger = |track15title = Boku Dake no Rock Star |track15info = |track15lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track15composer = Itou Kashitarou |track15arranger = }} |track1title = Hokkyokusei |track1info = |track1lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track1composer = Itou Kashitarou |track1arranger = |track2title = Tower |track2info = |track2lyricist = KEI |track2composer = KEI |track2arranger = |track3title = Milk to Coffee |track3info = (Milk and Coffee) |track3lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track3composer = Itou Kashitarou |track3arranger = |track4title = Role Praying |track4info = |track4lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track4composer = Itou Kashitarou |track4arranger = |track5title = Kimi wo Tsurete |track5info = |track5lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = Itou Kashitarou |track5arranger = |track6title = Shiryokukensa |track6info = (Eye Examination) |track6lyricist = 40mP |track6composer = 40mP |track6arranger = |track7title = Chototsu Moushin Girl |track7info = (Reckless Rampage Girl) |track7lyricist = rerulili |track7composer = rerulili |track7arranger = |track8title = Yodaka no Hoshi |track8info = |track8lyricist = Itou Kashitarou |track8composer = Itou Kashitarou |track8arranger = }} |track1title = Doudoumeguri |track1info = |track1lyricist = |track1composer = |track1arranger = |track2title = Blue Spring Teen |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = |track2arranger = |track3title = Uso |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Never say Never |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Thank you so much!! |track5info = |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Tamashi no Yukue |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = }} Галерея |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.png|С лева на право: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon и Itou Kashitarou в их кавере "MUGIC" |Kashitaro ito twitter.png|Аватар Itou Kashitarou в своем Твиттере |Itou kashitarou.png|Аватар Itou Kashitarou в своем Твиттере Иллюст. Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou kashitarou_twitter_aishiteru.png|Аватар Itou Kashitarou в своем Твиттере Иллюст. Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |kashitaro ito.png|Itou Kashitarou в своем Твиттере r Иллюст. Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou kashitarou kashipedia.png|Itou Kashitarou в Kashipedia на их вебсайте |Itou kashitarou website bio.png|Itou Kashitarou в своей биографии на своем вебсайте |Itou kashitarou logo.png|Лого Itou Kashitarou на своем вебсайте |Kashi adeuta.png|Itou Kashitarou на Иллюст. Gin (ぎん) |Ito ama songmate 6.png|Itou Kashitarou и Amatsuki в 2.5Song MATE vol.15 |Blessing.verB.1703764.png|Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Itou Kashitarou, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin и Kyouichirou в "Blessing" |Time.Machine.(Song).full.1794755.jpg|Itou Kashitarou (справа) и Amatsuki (слева) в их кавере "Time Machine" |Kashi B zcFCXUIAAlKst.png|Itou Kashitarou в своем Твиттере |5d9DTo7x.png|Itou Kashitarou в своем Твиттере }} Факты * Его название происходит от его любимого периода самураев Эдо, Itou Kashitarou (伊東甲子太郎) из Синсэнгуми, разница состоит только в символе из кандзи "kashi", в принципе; он заменил иероглиф 甲子 на 歌詞, что означает "лирика". * Он около 180 см в высоту. * Он левша. * Он родился в Иокогаме, префектура Канагава. * У него есть две кошки, их имена "Пон" и "Мими". * Ему очень нравится Studio Ghibli. * Он всегда носит лисью маску на своих лайвах. Ссылки * Website * Twitter * Blog (совместный с LeftyMonsterP) * LINE blog * Ameblo * Plurk Категория:NND утаите Категория:NND утаите (мужчина) Категория:Имеет YouTube канал Категория:Продюсеры Категория:Circle of Friends Категория:День рождение/07/25 Категория:Кошки Категория:Мужчина